


In the Arms of an Angel

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Firefighter Dean, M/M, References to Canon Verse, Strangers to Lovers, also a bit of reverse!verse, you'll get it when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Did you ever write a fireman!Dean saves Cas from the flames fic? I still can’t get over the fact that Dean wanted to be a fireman when he was younger.'</p>
<p>In which Dean is the one who raises Cas from perdition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an Angel

Castiel woke up in the middle of the night, shaky and disoriented, trying to breathe but somehow failing. He gasped, eyes wide open, the dark not allowing him to see anything but his own shaking hands. He tried to reach for the lamp on the nightstand, but a lack of oxygen wouldn’t let him get up right away, his lungs burning.

Smoke… So that’s why he was having trouble breathing. The smell of fire suddenly invaded Castiel’s nose, and that’s when he saw it; a faint orange glow lurking on the other side of his bedroom door. He coughed, again trying to get some air, truly panicking now. He clumsily stumbled out of the bed after a few attempts, eyeing the window, only to realize that his apartment was on the seventh floor. Even with the lack of oxygen, Castiel still had enough common sense to realize that he would never survive that jump, and there was no other way out.

The room was getting hotter and hotter, more smoke clouding Castiel’s vision. This was it. This was how his life was going to end. And for what? Some idiot in his building had probably forgotten to blow out a candle, or to put out a cigarette. Castiel was starting to feel dizzy, falling to his knees, the smoke making it impossible to breathe.

Part of him was angry, angry that he would die at the age of thirty thanks to some stupid fire that he never saw coming. Upset because he would never even get a chance to say goodbye to the people he loved. His sister Anna, his brother Gabriel, his best friends Hannah and Garth…

Castiel’s vision was turning black, his ears ringing. _This was it_ , he thought again.

And then everything became brighter, a big explosion of orange, and yellow, and many other colors that Castiel couldn’t quite put a name to. There was the sound of yelling, screaming even. For a moment, Castiel feared that he’d died and that this had to be hell, but before he could properly analyze that theory, he was already slipping into unconsciousness.

~

When Castiel opened his eyes again, he knew for a fact that he couldn’t possibly be in hell. The reason he was so sure, was because _that_ right there was the face of an _angel_ , only a few inches away from Castiel’s own face. _Heaven then_. Heaven was good, Castiel’s tired brain decided. Better than Hell. Actually, Heaven was nothing short of amazing, if those two stunning green eyes that were staring at him were anything to go by.

“Hey! You gotta stay with me, buddy.” The green eyed angel said urgently. “We made it outside, I’m gonna get you to the ambulance, but you gotta hold on. Almost there!”

_Hold on…_ Castiel’s thoughts were still foggy. Hold on to what?

“What’s your name? Can you speak?” The angel questioned frantically.

Only now did Castiel become aware that the angel was apparently carrying him, bridal style.

“Cas-Castiel.” He whimpered; even speaking proved to be painful. “Did you… did you… _pull me out of Hell_?”

Surprisingly, the angel chuckled, but there was no genuine humor behind it. “Yeah, something like that…”

Lights of blue and red were dancing around the edge of Castiel’s vision, the sound of sirens making him wince, but he was too tired to keep his eyes open. _So tired_. He could let go… There was an angel to save him here, surely he could afford one tiny nap…

“Cas?! _Castiel?!”_

The angel’s panicked cry was the last sound Castiel heard before the darkness took over again.

~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the bright daylight. This was not his bed, and that was definitely not his room. Too much white, ugly curtains with green flowers on them, and the smell of something oddly chemical. A heart monitor was beeping to his left.

“Castiel?” A hopeful female voice said in a questioning tone, followed by a relieved “Castiel, you’re awake!”

Looking to his right, Castiel recognized his sister.

“Anna?” He breathed, still mildly confused. “What happened?”

Another relieved sigh fell from her lips, and she placed a gentle hand on Castiel’s wrist.

“There was a fire in your building.” She answered, voice breaking and eyes red, unshed tears hiding behind them. “They were just in time to save you, but you already inhaled so much smoke and I got worried when you didn’t wake up.”

“Oh god…” Castiel mumbled, coughing weakly. “I’m so sorry.”

Anna rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Of course _you_ would apologize for something like this. It had nothing to do with you, there was a gas leak.”

Castiel coughed again, then huffed out a quiet “Oh.”

“I called Gabriel, he’s already on his way back from his business trip, he should be here by tonight.” Anna informed as she patted Castiel’s hand, getting up from her seat with a wistful smile. “I’m going to get a nurse to check on you, and then I’m going to take a look at your apartment, to see if any of your stuff can be saved. You’re welcome to stay with me for as long as you need.”

Castiel’s heart was slowly sinking to his stomach as he grasped what this meant. He had survived, but had most likely lost _everything_. All of his possessions, gone at once.

“I’m sorry.” Anna muttered, clearly guessing what he was thinking. “I’ll be back tonight, please try to get some rest.”

Castiel mumbled a defeated ‘thank you’ before she said another goodbye and left the room.

The monitor was still beeping, and the morning sun that was streaming in through the windows was too bright to match Castiel’s sulky mood. Nonetheless, even with the annoying light and the anxious feeling that was threatening to consume him, Castiel was tired enough to go back to sleep. He soon slipped back into a world of dreams, where vivid images of green eyes were waiting for him, comforting and familiar, even though Castiel didn’t know what to make of them…

~

The next time Castiel woke up, he found a pair of green eyes staring down at him. His heart skipped several beats. _Wonderful_ , the lack of oxygen had probably caused brain damage and now he was starting to confuse dreams with reality. Somewhat terrified at that thought, Castiel struggled to crawl up into a sitting position, until those green eyes were on the same level as his.

With the eyes came a handsome face that was almost artfully painted with freckles, and a pair of lips that Castiel couldn’t describe with any word but ‘kissable’.

“Heya, Cas.”

Castiel stared dumbly as the beautiful stranger greeted him. Well, not a stranger exactly, they’d met before, even if Castiel could only remember bits and pieces of it.

“You saved me.” Castiel stated, noting that his voice was still raw.

Green Eyes smiled, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Yeah, that’s me. The one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, in the flesh. The name’s Dean.”

Castiel blushed, Dean’s joke bringing back one of the details about their first meeting. “My apologies, I’m afraid I was very out of it when I asked you if you rescued me from Hell.”

Dean laughed, soft but sincere, crinkles showing around his eyes. “Don’t sweat it, I’ve pulled so many people out of the fire, I’ve heard weirder things over the years.”

A silence fell between them, but their gazes remained locked. Of course… Dean was a firefighter, not some kind of guardian angel. And saving people was his _job_. Castiel felt weirdly disappointed by that, until something else came to mind.

“Do you visit all of them?” Castiel blurted out, followed by a cough because his throat protested.

“Huh?” Dean asked as he handed Castiel a glass of water from the small table beside him.

Grateful, Castiel took a few large gulps before elaborating.

“The people you save.” He said, holding the half empty glass between his palms. “Do you visit all of them?”

This time it was Dean who blushed.

“I don’t.” He admitted, then paused, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. “And look man, if you think this is weird, just say so and I’ll leave, but I couldn’t help but feel like we had some sort of weird… _connection_. Call me crazy, but I had to see how you were doing.”

Finally, some familiar territory for Castiel. He smiled at Dean, both baffled and pleased because whatever this strange pull was that was happening between the two of them, Dean had obviously felt it too. Had felt it enough to look Castiel up in the hospital.

“I don’t think it’s weird…” Castiel assured him, reflexively reaching out to put his hand over Dean’s where it had been casually resting on the edge of the hospital bed. “I’m glad you came.”

Dean flipped his hand, allowing their palms to press together and their fingers to intertwine. “Yeah… Me too, Cas.”

They exchanged a long, heavy look, until Dean checked his watch, sighing as he did.

“I have to go, my shift starts in less than an hour.” He announced as he squeezed Castiel’s hand, not at all seeming eager to leave. “Would it be okay if… I mean, would you like it if drop by again tomorrow?”

Castiel beamed, liking the sound of that. “I would very much enjoy that, Dean.”

Dean flashed him a smile in return. “Awesome.”

Just as Dean was about to get up, Castiel tugged at his hand, going with what his impulses were telling him to do.

“Hey, Dean?”

Dean raised his eyebrows in question, but remained in his seat.

“Thank you for saving my life.” Castiel said, then swiftly leaned in to brush a light kiss to Dean’s lips.

When Castiel pulled away, there was a thousand watt smile on Dean’s face.

“Pleasure was all mine, Cas.” He replied, giving Castiel a soft peck in return before he got up. “See you tomorrow.”

Castiel watched, dazed, as Dean skipped out of the room after throwing Castiel one last wink over his shoulder. Somehow, Castiel knew with certainty that this was going to be the beginning of a very special relationship. Perhaps even an epic _love story._  

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
